Pets
Where do I buy a pet? You can find them in the pet shop, use the command shop. How do I buy a pet? You can buy a Neko pet using the command pet. This will cost you 10,000 Neko Coins. Now that I have a pet, how do I see it? You can use the command nya!pet or view. You can also check other players pets out by using this command {@player name}. Can I name my pet? Yes, you can name your Neko. Use the command (nickname here). Can I change my pets name? Yes, you can change your pets name as many times as you want. I am lazy, and I do not want to lose my pet, how can I do that? The easiest way not to lose your pet is to buy a Neko Sitter, using the command neko sitter. This will look after your pet for 7 days. It costs 13,000 Neko coins. What can I do with my pet? You can interact with them using the following commands. Pets also have the ablitly to be trained, duel and even quest. Why won't my pet duel? Pets will not duel if they are on a quest or if the other player's pet is on a quest. What type of Quest may my pet go on? As of January 2020, there are only four quests. These are Easy, Normal, Hard and Insane. Rewards are sent after the quest is completed (Full Rewards) or failed (Rewards are Halved). If you have your direct messages (DMs) on you will get a reply from Neko Chan saying what your pet has bought back to you. IF you have your DMs off, this information will be posted in the Public Log system on the Neko Chan Support Server. I sent my pet on a quest, it has not come back, why? Like real pets, they have a mind of their own, most come back in a couple of minutes or even hours. However if this is not the cast, a daily fix has been implemented to call your pet back to you. Sorry, there is no way to get any rewards that were due. Can I buy items for my pet? You are able to buy many items and even a new background for your pet. Items can only be bought once, however you will have to buy them again if you buy a new pet. How do I change my background? If you are planning on changing the background, please be aware that changing them to a different background will cost you between 500 to 2,500 coins. If you buy a new pet, you will have to change them to the background you like the most. As the default is always the Black Bat. Below is the list of Backgrounds you can pick. These are the Neko Patrons that help bring you this list. How do I see these backgrounds? You can sort of see an image of the background using the command view {name of backgroud}. However, Neko Chan and Beta are blocking most of it. If you ask around on the Neko Chan Support Server, someone might be able to help you see them better. Retired Backgrounds. Yes there is one. The 2019 X-Mas background. This was Limited. Sorry. If you where able to collect this free background, you should be able to change back to it using the command xmas 2019 it is free to change. This background was voted in by the players. I want a different pet, but I do not want to lose my pets stats, how can I do that? You can now, however this will cost you a lot of Neko Coin. You can buy a Pet Transfer. The command to buy a transfer is pet transfer, allow for the list to load and pick one of the four options. Is there a way for me to get a Custom Pet or Custom Background? The only way for you to do this is become a Patron. The Onyx Rank will allow you to have a custom pet image and the Neko Rank will allow you to have a custom background. The other way to get a custom background, is a server wide custom back ground, you will need to be a Diamond Rank to do this.